Knapsacks of the kind specified are widely used among travellers and campers who wish to carry many articles, e.g. clothing, camping equipment, personal items, etc.
A variety of large knapsacks for carrying on a person's back are known. However, such knapsacks are typically made of a flexible material, e.g. fabric, wherein the articles are merely piled in layers rather than stored in a "cupboard-like" manner, e.g. a manner in which the stored articles are fairly arranged and accessed.
Another drawback of such knapsacks is that if a camper wishes to carry only part of his belongings (e.g. while going on a day hike), the remaining articles should be removed from the knapsack and transferred to another bag or storage arrangement, and at a later stage they should be returned to the knapsack.
A further disadvantage of the typical knapsacks made of flexible material is that they do not provide any protection to fragile items carried or stored in such a knapsack.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel knapsack in which the above-referred to disadvantages are significantly reduced or overcome.